


Untitled, or Golden Rings

by marginalia



Series: 12 Days Challenge [5]
Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991), Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe - Fannie Flagg
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-03
Updated: 2005-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: 12days, five golden rings





	

**Author's Note:**

> 12days, five golden rings

A ring is no guarantee, that Idgie knows for sure. When folks stand up together in church they always say "love" and "honor" and sometimes they even mean it, but when Frank Bennett said those words the only one he meant was "obey", and he just meant it in one direction.

Idgie means all of them though, and a few others besides, like cherish and protect. It is only right that Ruth comes back to her, and when Papa Threadgoode buys the café as a means for Idgie to support Ruth and the baby it's the only blessing they need.


End file.
